happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 15: Big Bang Funeral
Bang!* All of a sudden, the universe had exploded into existence. The space ship had finished it's fuel, and everyone on-board was merely startled by the sound. "Well, that could've gone worse." Erik stated. "Yeah, that was awesome! Can we go again?" Mumble asked. "No!" Everyone else said. "Okay, fine. So what now?" "I don't know. Speed report?" "Currently going at about 6406.7 Km per second." Analysis reported. "Okay, any way of slowing?" "Nope, although we are slowing down naturally." "Hey guys, check this out." Esequiel and Josesito said as everyone looked out the window. Seeing the moon go past them within 5 seconds. "How long until we hit Earth?" Adult Mumble asked. "About a minute. Slowly increasing." "Great." /watch?v=T3fgY2o8_LA (Skip to 1:50) Everyone stared at the Earth as it got closer by the second, with no way of using the engines they had no choice but to do nothing. "Hey, I just realised, since some of us are from different universes. What happens now?" "Well, I suppose that we would seem to disappear into each universe we came from. Although the ship would have to split with us into each universe. Man this is complicated." "Earth is approaching, prepare to enter low orbiting space craft." It was then that everyone from different universes split. (2018) "Okay, who's here?" Erik asked. "Adult Mumble here." "Gloria here too." "Bo's here as well." "Atticus is here also." "Alex is here as well." "Okay, that's everyone from 2018 then. Let's enter our atmosphere." Erik said as they just went past the ISS, soon they were starting to see the ground, and Antarctica. (3:50) All of a sudden, the spaceship was surrounded by fire as it streamed through the atmosphere, through the window there was nothing but orange-red. The ship itself was going so fast that even the shock wave was behind it. As it descended, the ship started loosing tiny pieces of it's surface. It was starting to shake itself apart as the atmosphere proved too much. But then the heat restarted the engines. "We got access to engin-" "Slow us down!" The ship turned itself around as the engines fired, the coast of Antarctica was creeping up behind as the fireball started to fade off. (4:52) The fireball faded completely, leaving just the shock wave and the wind being the only thing they could hear. The ship turned around once more as it slowed completely as it made it's way toward Emperor Land. "Altitude?" "About 1 Km from the ground." "Good. We should be able to land saf-" Erik said, before static came from their USNET devices. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Erik asked through the device. "...H...He...Hello?" A voice came through. "Who is this?" "T...i...M...G...r." "I'm sorry, repeat that?" "This is Mum...nd...enda here. This is Mumble and Glenda here." (5:33) "(Sigh) Where are you?" "We just landed on the teleporter, looks like we know how the portals exploded." "Any news from anyone else?" "We just got a message from the other Mumble. He says that they landed safely." "Hello? Analysis, Jordan and Jess here, we all made it home." "Same here, me and Esequiel made it back home safely." "That's great, now it's time for us to land." Erik said as Emperor Land was a few meters above. "Hey dad? Do you mind if we land on the reactor for the portal?" "Um, sure thing son." Adult Mumble said, before landing on the reactor. The spaceship crushing it after a few seconds. (6:43) "Okay, we're back." Erik said as they connected with 2108, the Darker Times' and the others. Everyone that was on the ship before it split came through the new portals. "Everyone's here I guess." "Yeah, wait, where's Jack." Mumble said, they had completely forgotten about him. "Oh, no." "What is it Erik?" "You know those two blue orbs we saw just before the black hole exploded?" "Yeah?" "That was Jack and Vincent. They went into the black hole, making us travel to here." Everyone went into sadness as they realised what happened. A few hours later... The clouds had covered the sky as snow started to fall. Though they didn't have Jack's body, they still made a grave. "Any songs for this?" Erik left. "I got one." Alex said. "Go on." I'll See You Again – Westlife (Alex) Always you will be part of me And I will forever feel your strength When I need it most (Alex and Erik)You're gone now, gone but not forgotten I can't say this to your face But I know you hear (Alex) I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again (Mumble) When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy And I tell myself I'm so blessed To have had you in my life, my life (Mumble, Alex, Erik) I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again (Adult Mumble) When I had the time to tell you I never thought I'd live to see the day When the words I should have said Would come to haunt me In my darkest hour I tell myself I'll see you again (Everyone except D-Mumble) I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again (Alex) I will see you again I'll see you again I miss you like crazy You're gone but not forgotten I'll never forget you Someday I'll see you again I feel you walk beside me Never leave you, yeah Gone but not forgotten I feel you by my side (Mumble, Erik, Alex) No this is not goodbye No this is not goodbye No this is not goodbye" "Well, well, well. What do we have here then. Oh, I see, mourning the dead." Springtrap said in Vincentine's voice as he came out of nowhere. Everyone was startled. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (H) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters